The Day After
by Twilighter31
Summary: Post Eclipse. How will Charlie react to Bella's wedding? Can Alice contain her wedding excitment? Where's Jacob? Read and Review! Thanks - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey if your reading this your probably planning on reading the rest. Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care. I_****_f I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading._**

**_It's rated M just in case of future chapters. I'm no good at writing lemons but you never know._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful characters, Stephanie Meyers does. :)

* * *

_**

I stared blankly out of my bedroom window. Rain. Alice promised that the weather for my wedding would be perfect, not rainy or sunny. Even though I would never ever bet against Alice, I was still a little anxious.

The weather wasn't the only reason I was on edge. I was away from Edward, my fiancé, who was out hunting and wouldn't be back till morning. I was hardly ever away from Edward because I needed him around or else I felt lost.

"Ugh," I groaned and pushed away from the window. Slowly, I walked down the stairs and into the cramped living room where Charlie was watching some baseball game on TV.

Charlie acknowledged my entrance with a slight turn of his head. Ever since I told him I was getting married before I started college, he had become a little unresponsive, especially around me and Edward. The only time he directly spoke to me was when he was enforcing my newly acquired, and strictly enforced rules, which were based around me not seeing Edward as much as I'd like.

_**Flashback**_

I was fidgeting on the couch as I heard the front door open. I instantly stiffened.

"Don't worry, love. His thoughts are calm." Edward whispered in my ear and gave my hand a supportive squeeze. I relaxed a little.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's voice call from the door.

"In here," I squeaked.

"What's for dinner?" he called as I heard him hang up his gun belt.

"Umm," I started fidgeting again. "I was hoping we could order pizza." Dang I should have cooked something.

"Alright. Fine with me."

"Dad, could you come here for a second. We need to tell you something." I started panicking. There was a moment of silence.

"We?" Charlie finally asked.

"Umm. Ya Edward and I." I heard his sharp intake of breath followed by his clomping foot steps toward the living room. When he got in he quickly plopped himself down on the other chair in the room and glare at the close space between me and Edward.

"What is it?" he tried to sound pleasant but i could see the angry suspicion bubbling beneath.

"Well... Umm... I... We.." i stuttered for words under Charlie's gaze. I looked at Edward for a little help.

"What Bella is trying to say, sir, is that we have decided to get married." Edward answered my pleading look.

I looked over at Charlie who face was giving out several emotions. Anger, disapproval, and hatred to name a few.

"You... I... Are you pregnant?" he finally yelled when thought returned to him.

"No I'm not" I replied calmly.

"Well then.. why... so fast... young..." he sputtered. i looked at him waiting for him to complete a coherent sentence. "I'm..." with that he stood up and left the room and clomped up the stairs.

"That went well." I muttered to Edward, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella," Charlie's voice was rough as though he hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Ya dad?" I spoke hesitantly. It was the first time in weeks that Charlie spoke to me directly without there being a rule he had to enforce.

"Bella," he continued, "I… I know I haven't been as… supportive... as I should be of your… marriage," he cringed at the word, "but… you need to understand… I love you and I only want what's best for you." He stared at me with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Dad, you know I love you too and I know you only want what's best for me," I said purposefully, "but this is what's best for me. I love Edward with all my heart, and he loves me just as much if not more." I could almost see Charlie's brain processing the words I had just spoken.

"Isabella. You're eight-teen years old, you just finished high school, and Edward…" He trailed off and looked down at the floor. Charlie always made it clear how he felt about Edward. I could feel the anger flooding my subconscious.

"Dad," I tried my hardest to stay calm. "Do you disapprove of my marriage because of my age, or the person I am marrying?" Charlie looked up from the floor defensively.

"Honey. You know…"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WOULD YOU BE HAPPIER IF I WAS MARRYING JACOB?" I cut him off mid sentence, my anger bubbling over. I stood up abruptly and glared at Charlie. My anger had triggered my tears

"As a matter of fact, I would!" he was now furious and standing as well, "Jacob is ten times the man that Edward will ever be. Jacob was there when he left you bleeding. Then suddenly he appears and you forgive him like that and you ignore poor Jacob." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open in disbelief. When I recovered I started to speak.

"Well, thank you for you concern," I was trying my hardest to stay calm, then my eyes narrowed, "but I won't cancel my wedding nor will I ever leave Edward." With those final words I stormed off to my room, tears pouring down my face.

I got to my room and slammed the door. I crawled into bed without bothering to change into my pajamas. I covered my whole body with my blanket and sobbed into my pillow for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

_**Ok so that's Part 1. So please review and tell me if I should continue with the next parts. And please don't worry about hurting my feelings. REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care. _**

**_If I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful characters, Stephanie Meyers does. :)_**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep somewhere between sobs because the next thing I knew, I was waking with strong, cold arms wrapped around me. The clock on my bed stand read 8:17, AM I assumed. I blinked a few times to focus my vision, and to try and remember why I was still wearing my jeans.

"Good morning," Edwards's soft velvet voice cut my thoughts short. He kissed my hair softly, sending my heart racing. "Do you mind telling me why you went to sleep fully clothed?" I twisted around to look at him. His eyes were smoldering. Damn. I hate it when he does that.

"Was I suppose to go to sleep nude?" He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, love. What happened while I was away?" he asked. I had to look away before his eyes managed to dazzle it out of me.

"Is Charlie home?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Isabella Swan." This time I couldn't stop myself from looking in his eyes. His liquid topaz eyes never failed to make my heart skip a beat. I sighed in defeat.

"Well, Charlie finally spoke to me. Unfortunately, it was only to tell me he'd rather I marry…" I froze mid-sentence and turned away from him. Edward tensed behind me "I'm sorry," I mumbled. Edward relaxed and kissed my hair again, while his hand slowly made a line from my shoulder to my hip and back again.

"Well that explains why Charlie's been waiting an hour for you to get up so he can talk to you." His voice was calm, too calm. I looked back at him, his eyes were sad and apologetic.

"I guess I have to get up," I said, trying to keep my voice from portraying my worry. As I stood, Edward was there next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I won't be far," he whispered. Before I could ask what he meant, he had already left.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I love you," I whispered.

I went down the stairs slower than usual, knowing I would dread what was going to happen next.

I scrounged up a bowl of cereal and went to sit at the dining room table where Charlie was reading the paper. This was highly unusual. Normally, Charlie was out of the house, either at work or fishing, before I woke up. As I sat Charlie cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"Isabella," he started slowly with a pained expression. I glared at him. "I'm sorry about last night. But that doesn't mean I agree with you"

"Dad…"

"Let me finish. Even though this is going to be hard, you're going to need to make a choice," Charlie looked up at my unblinking eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" My voice broke twice. I felt the moisture starting to collect in my eyes. Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

"Your choices are; either you cancel this wedding, or… you move out."

I blinked a few times, trying to believe what I just heard. "Are you… kicking me out?" my voice was an octave higher the normal.

"No Bella. I'm giving you a choice." He replied calmly.

His tone pushed me over the edge. "THAT'S NOT FAIR," I yelled. "You can't make me choose between my father and the love of my life!" I didn't care about the tears pouring down my face.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, but you need to choose"

I was shocked. This was very unlike Charlie. I closed my eyes and went over my options in my mind. I made my choice. I stood up and walked over to Charlie and hugged him. He returned my hug happily. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'll be out by noon." I broke the hug and walked up to my room without taking another look at Charlie.

* * *

**_Well that's part 2. please don't worry about hurting my feelings. _**

**_Review!! I want to know if I should continue!!  
_****_I'll post the next part when i get atleast 5 reviews!! :)  
Please and Thank-you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care. _**

**_If I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_I'm insane it is past 4am and I'm still not sleeping  
damn you Jasper/Bella fanfic for not letting me sleep :(_**

**_anyways since I'm up and in a good mood... here you go :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yes I own Twilight and all it's glory... Wait that was a dream. Damn! Where's my cold sexy vampire when it's this hot!? Lucky Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight not me :(_**

* * *

I ran to my room not bothering to close the door behind me. I collapsed onto my bed and curled up into a ball. My violent sobs were shaking the bed. I heard absolutely nothing from downstairs. I assumed Charlie was taking it in. After 15 minutes of bawling into my knees I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. I expected Charlie to appear in my doorway and enter my room. However, the footsteps faded as he went to his own room. He slammed the door, which brought a new round of tears. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, gasping and sniffing to keep breathing properly. I mulled over what had just happened. What I need to do. I had to leave. At this thought I rolled over onto my side and screamed into the pillow.

I glanced at my clock. I had been lost in cries for nearly two hours. Where was Edward? Alice probably told him I need some alone time, which was true. I noticed I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I sighed and headed slowly towards the bathroom. As I passed Charlie's room I could have sworn I heard dry sobs.

After I showered and changed, I shuffled towards my room to start packing. My eyes wear red and swollen. They stung from crying so long. I moved unenthusiastically to my room, barley lifting my feet. I finally reached my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed.

Edward looked up as I entered the room. He quickly surveyed my appearance, looking closely at my eyes, and then he opened his arms understandingly. I ran into his arms burying my head in his stone chest. One of his hands stroked my arm, while the other stroked my hair and back.

I don't know how long I cried into his chest but I knew I had to start packing. I sniffed and began to stand. Edwards strong grip kept me seated in his lap. I look up to see his gorgeous eyes looking down at me. His eyes were pained. I pulled up closer tasting his cool breath.

My heart went crazy as he leaned down even closer to me. His cold lips sent my heart racing even more. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I used all my strength to pull him even closer to me. This kiss wasn't as carful or as short as all our other kisses. As the kiss progressed, I traced his cool lips with my tongue, memorize the taste and perfect texture. I pushed myself harder into his marble chest. I could feel the cold of is skin through his sweater. I let out of involuntary shiver and instantly regretted it. Edward gently broke the kiss.

"Bella, you can not move out," Edward whisper calmly.

"I have to. Charlie kicked me out." I replied sadly. I looked at Edwards's angelic face.

"I do not want you leaving Charlie because of me," his voice was honest and pleading at the same time.

"Edward. I can't live without you. That was my choice. You or him." My tears began to spill over my eye lids again. I turned abruptly and started shoving my things into a bag. Edward caught my wrists and pinned them to my sides. I tilted my head to the right, while his marble lips left a trail of kisses from my ear to my shoulder. I collapsed into his arms dropping my bag. He continued to carefully place kisses along my throat.

"I guess I am talking you home with me," he whispered as he returned to my ear. I turned my head and captured his lips. This time the kiss was shorter.

"I guess so," I whispered against his lips.

* * *

**_Part 3. please don't worry about hurting my feelings.  
Review!! I know I said I would wait for at least 5 reviews but I caved!  
__Thank you crzylady for being my only reviewer _**

_**I have the next 9 parts done but I guess no one whats to read them  
(puts on heartbreaking pout)**_

**_R&R PLEASE!! or I'm deleting this story  
Not that anyone would care _**

**_Anyways  
Luvs from Monika Whitlock_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care. _**

**_If I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_Wow 2 hours of sleep and yet somehow I'm not tired...  
_****_Goes to show how much coffee actually works :)_**

**_I'm up and still in a good mood... here you go :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yes I own Twilight... In my dreams :( Stephanie Meyers owns these wonderful characters :)_**

* * *

I dragged my bag down to the door. Edward and I had spent the last hour packing my things and stealing kisses. Most of my stuff fit into one bag. The rest I would leave, I didn't need it. Edward had already left, getting the Volvo to pick me up. I sat at the dining room table while I waited. I sunk my head into my arms. Within seconds I heard the honk of the Volvo. I stood and dragged my feet to the door. I open the door and stepped outside. As I was about to close the door, something stopped it. I spun around to see Charlie's purple face. "What is _he _doing here?" he sneered angrily.

"He's taking me home. You kicked me out, remember?" I replied coldly. Charlie's face wrapped into terror, pain, and disgusted one after the other.

"You're moving in with _him?"_ he was raging.

"Yes dad. I'm moving in with my soon to be **husband **and his family." I over emphasized the word 'husband.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward suppressing a smile. "Good-bye dad." I grabbed my bag and ran through the rain towards Edwards's car. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned. Charlie was glaring at me, his eyes on fire. There was no hint of sadness or apology in them, only hatred and anger. I would have nightmares of this deathly glance for a long time.

"If you leave with him right now, you can never come back," he threatened pointing I finger at Edward and then at me.

"Well dad. I'm truly sorry but I guess this is good-bye." I hugged him as I finished my sentence. "I love you," I whispered as I placed my key into his hand. I ran off to Edwards's car. I shoved my bag into the trunk I got into the passenger seat. I looked back at Charlie. His face was devastated. He stalked back into the house, slamming the door behind himself.

"He didn't mean it," Edward murmured softly.

"I know."

The ride to Edwards was silent. I was happy for this fact because I need to think. "Are you ready to live with seven vampires?" Edward asked sarcastically, his lips twisting up into my favorite crooked smile. We pulled into his – well I guess it was ours now – driveway. He leaned over and gave me a peck on my cheek. "Come, let us bring your things into your room?" Before I could processes what he had said, he was on my side, opening the door for me.

"My room?" I asked confused.

"Our room." He glanced at my expression. Apparently, he saw something good about my expression because he smiled leaned over and kissed me again. My heart tried leaping out of my chest as Edward threw himself more enthusiastically into the kiss. The rain started coming down even harder. I sighed as he pulled away. "We need to get you inside before you catch a cold," he murmured against my lips.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet," I complained putting on my best pouting face.

He chuckled. "Plenty of time for that later, love," he said lifting me of the ground and into his arms. In a flash, we were up in his – our - room. That's when I noticed I was soaking wet. I shivered. "To the shower, young lady," he mocked as he pushed me into the bathroom. I ran the water and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the warm water, and closed my eyes. I felt my problems melt away for that brief moment. I stood motionless for a good 10 minutes.

After I finished showering, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. Then, as though I had been struck by lighting, Charlie's rejection hit me again, harder then before. I gripped the sink counter for support. It wasn't enough. I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. The door began to open slowly. "Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edwards's velvet voice.

"No I'm not," I manage between gasps. Edward came in and cradled me into his chest. "My father hates me. My – our – wedding is in less then a week. I want him there. I…I…" I started mumbling incoherently. Edward gently placed me on the giant bed.

"Shhh, Bella, love," he said soothingly, "Your father could never hate you. He wants what's best for you, to protect you from getting hurt." I looked up at Edwards honest eyes. I knew he was right. Suddenly he stiffened.

"Edward? what's wrong?" I asked. Alice appeared in the doorway. I looked at her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She looked down at the floor.

"W-What happened? What's wrong?" My voice broke several times. I was terrified.

"I think you need to go down to the hospital." She was still looking down.

"What?" I squeaked. I knew what was wrong but I couldn't accepted it.

"Charlie," Now she looked up. If she could cry she would be at this moment, I could tell by the look on her face. "He's had a little… accident. At work."

"What... How… Why… Who…" was all I could manage. I ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I was in such shock it didn't hit me what had happened until I was in the car with Edward. Charlie. Hospital. Accident.

* * *

**_Please don't worry about hurting my feelings.  
Review!!__ PLEASE!! :)_**

**_I'm going to post Part 5 later today because I'm actually on lunch break right now and I should be eating lunch  
but I promise later today there will be more :)_**

**_Thank-you for all the death threats some where actually quite funny_**

**_Anyways  
Luvs from Monika Whitlock_**


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care.

**_If I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_GASP! three parts in one day! Say it isn't true!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Twilight.. Not really... I own copies of the book! Does that count? :( I guess not _**

* * *

Alice was jabbering at top speed. Trying to keep me distracted, I suspected. "Bella, it's going to be ok," she said slowing down when she noticed my blank expression. Being a physic meant she would know if it would be ok. But something was fishy.

"If everything is going to be ok than why are you so worried?" I could tell she didn't expect that because it took her a minute to answer.

"I'm worried because I can't see what's going to happen." She mumbled quietly.

"Oh," I realized now why they were on edge. There was only one reason why Alice wouldn't be able to see what was happening. "Werewolves," I muttered under my breath. I saw Edward grip tighten around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry Bella, I still see you happy at your wedding so it can't be that bad." She said gleefully changing the subject. I rolled my eyes. Of course all she can think about is the wedding.

"Alice I don't want a distraction right now," I huffed.

My mind was reeling, why were werewolves involved with an accident Charlie had? Of course if Billy knew he would probably make sure he was ok and he would bring Jacob with him. But then Alice would have seen what happened to Charlie and we could have stopped it. What if… I shook my head. No I couldn't let myself even think it. Lost in thought I hardly noticed the hospital until Alice shook my shoulder.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"The wolf is still here, so I can't see what's going to happen if we go in there." Alice said to me. I sighed.

"Well, then you don't have to come with me." I said sharper than I should have. I was angry. My father was in there, injured and all she cared about was 'the wolf'. I shoved out the door and started running towards the hospital doors.

Suddenly, my clumsyness caught up with me and I tripped on nothing perticular. Before I could meet the pavment, cold arms caught me and pulled me upright.

"Bella don't worry. Charlie is going to be fine," he snaked his arms around my waist.

"You don't know that!" I screamed. He knew the anger wasn't directed at him and he didn't let go of me. He pulled me closer into a hug. I struggled, pointlessly, to get free.

"Edward, my father is in there, hurt. If he dies the last thing he's going to remember about me is my moving out! I can't... I can't..." I started crying again. Edward understood, more than I expected. For someone one hadn't been human for a long time, he seemed to understand more and more everyday.

"Shh Bella." He stroked my hair. I snuggled in closer. Suddenly Edward tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was scared of what he might say.

"That _dog _is watching us." He spat the word. I flinched. It was odd hearing a beautiful voice like Edward's say a word with such disgust. "Your father will be ok. However, Jacob would like to talk to you. Alone" He looked down at me to see my reaction. The confusion on my face must have been easy to read. "He's keeping his thoughts clouded." He replied to my unspoken question. I sighed and tried to free myself once again. This time Edward didn't hold me back. I started to walk. When they didn't follow, I turned.

"Let's go!" I demanded impatiently. They quickly came to my sides but with tensed expressions.

We walked into the crowded hospital. I almost ran to the service counter. "My father, Charlie Swan was brought here. Where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him? What happened?" I started rambling so fast_ I _could hardly understand what I was saying. Somehow she understood.

"Chief Swan? He's on the second floor, third door to the right. The doctor will explain everything."

"Thank-you" I called as I started to the elevator. I pressed the button fives times impatiently before I groaned and decided I could take the stairs. Edward and Alice were still following me. I wondered what they were thinking. Probably that I was a crazy lady right now. I didn't care. I needed to see Charlie.

I reached the second floor and went three doors to the right. I entered my father's room. I looked in and saw Jacob sitting on a bright red chair that was obviously too small for him. Then I looked over at The hospital bed. I gasped.

* * *

**Ok so yes I'm mean for posting such a cliffy but maybe that will inspire more people to review!!  
**

**Yay! Part 5!  
Yes im crazy! Posting three chapters in one day tsk tsk!  
****_I feel a little bad leaving on a cliffy if i'm not going to update for a bit (work sucks)_  
**

**thanks for Reviews  
****PLEASE Reviw more!!  
I like to see that someone actully reads my writing D**

**Anywas  
****Luv from Monika Whitlock **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well basically this takes place after Eclipse. And yes I know it's over done but I don't care. _**

**_If I make any mistakes please tell me. And I appreciate any criticism because I'm not the best writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

**_THANK YOU Rachel657062 for your wonderful review!! Made my day! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Twilight... Not really... I own copies of the book! Does that count? :( I guess not _**

* * *

_"Bella? "Bella? Are you awake? How much longer Alice?" I faintly heard Edward's voice. I tried to remember what had happened._

_I Remembered getting to the hospital, running up the stairs, then seeing Jacob next to… I couldn't remember what happened next._

_"A few second. And I would take a step back if I were you," I heard Alice's voice clearer than before. I think I heard Edward shuffle a few steps back. That's when it hit me. Charlie! Oh my god! I snapped my eyes open and jump up._

_"Charlie!" I screamed and ran towards the hospital bed. The sudden movement wasn't a bright idea on my part. I trip over own feet. Before I collided with the ground, something stopped me and pulled me up. I heard Edward chuckle._

_"Fainting and running is not a good combination for you, love," Edward whispered in my ear when he pulled me up. I rolled my eyes, or at least I think I did. Everything was spinning in the room. When the dizzy spell wore off it hit me again._

_"Charlie!" I called again. Edward lightened his grip enough so I could turn around and see Charlie lying on the hospital bed. I gasped again, this time I didn't faint._

_Charlie's right leg was in a cast, as was his right arm. His whole left side and head was covered in blood stained bandages. However, the things that caught my attention were the long cuts on the side of Charlie's face. I gawked at the scars. They reminded me of something. I couldn't quite place where though._

_I glanced at the machines. Charlie had two IV's, one filled with red liquid - blood I assumed - and the other had a clear liquid, probably pain medication. Then it clicked. I remember the scares that dragged down Emily Young's beautiful face. My eyes snapped to Jacob._

_"What did you do!?" I screamed. Tears started forming in my eyes. Jacob face was cool and composed. It was the look I hated, the one that made Jacob look like Sam._

_"I didn't do it Bella! I found Charlie like this!" Jacob said sharply standing up from the chair._

_"Why am I supposed believe you?" I said angrily. I looked at Charlie again. His heart rate was really slow. I couldn't look at Charlie's gashes anymore. It was too hard to think about._

_I snapped my glaze back to Jacob. "Well?" I demanded. I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes, but he quickly got rid of it and put his cool mask back on._

_"I didn't do it!" he repeated firmly. Jacob looked behind me. I followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. He was looking at Edward._

_"I will not leave her alone with you" Edward replied coldly._

_"Why not? "Jacob snapped, "I would never hurt her."_

_"Jacob, whatever you want to say to me can be said in front of my family." I narrowed my eyes as I spoke._

_"Family!" he spat, "some family." I rolled my eyes._

_"Jacob, either explain why you attacked my father or leave right now!" I said meeting his eyes. His eyes were pained. I glared back at him waiting for an answer._

_"I didn't mean to do it," he mumbled looking down._

_"Well that changes your first statement doesn't it. Why?" I said with trying to keep my cool._

_"I was running," he looked up at me. He read the confusion on my face then he sighed and elaborated "I was running from you. I couldn't stand the thought of you, with him." He spat the last word. I recoiled from his words as if he had slapped me. His words stung._

_"That still doesn't explain why you attacked my father," I said re composing myself so he wouldn't see the pain his words inflicted._

_"I'm getting there. Don't interrupt." He said sharply. I glared at him. "I was running and running. I was trying to leave human self behind. But I didn't know where to go. I ran all the way to Canada before making my way back down here. I started losing my humanity slowly. Then I saw Charlie in the woods. He reminded me of you which made me angry. With the amount of humanity I had in me I could only tell he made me angry but not why and I didn't realize who he was then. So I attacked," he cringed at the memory. Thankfully, he edited out the actual attack, "when I realized what I had done my humanity came back and made me return back to a human form." he looked up at me, probably expecting me to understand._

_"You. Attack. CHARLIE!" I screamed as everything sunk in. "You tried to leave because of me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jacob looked up defensively._

_"Bella, I love you. I can't live thinking that you're with a leech. Then there's the fact that you intended on become a bloodsucker. I can't survive thinking about it." Jacob spat at me. It hurt. I realized my mouth was hanging open so I quickly closed it._

_"Jacob, that's my choice! You can't do this to yourself because of me. I can't let you!" I yelled._

_"Then come back." He stated calmly._

_"What? Jacob are you…" I couldn't think of the right word. I shock my head trying to think of what to say. I was blank._

_"Bella, Please. For me, change your mind." He pleaded with me "I'll get on my hands and knees and beg you to stay. With me."_

_"Jacob, be serious. I'm not coming back. I can't live without Edward. I'm sorry" I said pleading with him. "Move on with your life. I'm not that special."_

_"Not that special." He repeated to himself. "Bella you're the most special woman in the world. My world will mean nothing when you're gone."_

_"I'm sorry," I repeated in a whisper._

_"Me too," said Jacob quietly. Next thing I knew, he was gone._

* * *

**_I just want to say sorry to all you Jacob lovers out there  
I'm not Anti-Jacob nor Pro-Jacob  
and I know that Jacob wouldn't hurt Charlie or Bella no matter how mad he was but I needed to work Jacob into the story just to explain where he was and why he's back for future knowledge (hint hint)_**

**_PLEASE Review more!!  
I like knowing that someone reads my writing :D_**

**_Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_No mini rant today... too tired _**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own _**

* * *

I stayed in the hospital, with Charlie until long past dinner. The doctor had already explained that Charlie's injuries where not life threatening and he would be out of hospital in 2 days. His arm and leg weren't broken but severely sprained so he would need a wheel chair for a little bit. Alice was particularly happy that Charlie would make it to the wedding. "What kind of celebration would it be if your father wasn't there," she told me cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

Even though everything would be fine, I still wanted to be there when he woke up. Edward stayed with me too, softly humming my lullaby. Alice left after she checked up on Charlie's future. Since Jacob had left, Alice could now see what would happen to Charlie. "Everything will be ok," she said peacefully and skipped out of the hospital.

I shuddered at the thought of Jacob. I had caused him so much pain and now he was all alone. It was my fault. At one point I voiced my guilt to Edward. "Jacob attacked Charlie because of me. It wasn't his fault, it's my fault. All mine." I said muted so the nurses wouldn't overhear. Then I kicked the leg of my chair. I hurt my toe. To my miniature rant Edward responded in his usual calm persona.

"Bella, love. You are being utterly absurd. He knew what he was doing, it was his fault. It had nothing to do with you what so ever. You can not punish yourself for his actions. I swear if the _dog _comes back I might have to kill him" I cringed at the thought of Edward and Jacob fighting. Then I looked over at Charlie. I shivered.

"I get first hit. After I find I crowbar." I muttered under my breath. He snorted.

"If that would make you happy, then fine," he smiled crookedly at me. Our eyes locked. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. I forgot the sarcastic remark I had ready. Heck, I forgot my own name. Edward chuckled, bemused by my expression.

I snapped back to the present, where something was different. I heard the beeping of Charlie heart rate monitor in the background. Something about it was different. The pattern of the beeps was different. I looked over at Charlie and saw him move his head just a little.

"Dad!" I screamed exasperated. He was waking up. I almost ran to the bed, reminding myself that I had a tendency to trip over air. When I reached the bed I bent down to bring myself to the level of the bed. "Dad?" I saw his one unscarred eye slowing opening.

"Bella?" his voice was horse and cold. I felt all my guilt come rushing back.

"Oh my gosh! Dad I'm so sorry! If I knew something like this would happen I would have… I would have…" I chocked over my words. Tear were pouring furiously down my face. I felt Charlie hand stroke my hair. I looked up at has sad face. It was hard to read his expression right because of his scars – which would now always reminded of what I had done to Jacob and Charlie – however I could tell he was in pain. "Dad. Should I call the nurse?" I looked into his eyes.

"No thank-you" his voice was still horse. Charlie scanned the room. When he saw Edward he stopped. I expected anger or rage next. However, Charlie surprised me. "Edward I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I was just looking out for my" he looked down at me, "little girl. I can see now that you are something very special to her. And Bella," he stopped, arranging the words in his head.

"Dad. Don't apologize to me. Let me apolo-"

"No!" he said impatiently, "Bella you were right. If you want to get married then you have my blessing. Besides, I would like to walk my little girl down the aisle." I could see I tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad, I..." I couldn't think of what to say. Charlie tried, with out luck, to smile.

"oww!" he said with humor in his voice. He chuckled, "smiling, equals, bad" I couldn't help but laugh. Then Charlie became serious again. "Bella we need the get some rangers out there. This wolf was huge! It was ten times bigger then an average wolf." I cringed.

"Ok dad. Go to sleep now. When you wake up we can talk about the wolf." I said as soothingly as I could mange. Charlie needed to rest. His eyes started to droop.

"I love you," he whispered and fell asleep.

"Me too," I answered too late. I stood up and melted into Edwards arms.

"Isabella Swan." He whispered in my ear, "Your wedding is in four days. I believe you have some things to do." I thought of the date. Was there really only four more days. I turned to face Edward and kissed him as hard as I possibly could.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered pulling away from Edward, "_Your_ wedding is in four days. I think _you _have some things to do" He chuckled. Then Edward swept me up into his arms and in a flash we were outside in front of his car. I giggled. Everything was perfect, for the moment.

* * *

**_So originally this was the end of my fic and I didn't plan on writing more... That was when this story was still titled "Charlie's Trouble's"_**

**_So if it seems a little disconnected the next two parts, it is because I didn't plan on writing more. Sorry!!_**

**_I think the next part will be up Thursday if not sooner_**

**_R&R PLEASE!!_**

**_I will send you preview of the next chapter if you review!! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's Thurdsay and i promised another chapter today... Voila :)**

**_Disclaimer: You should know this by now but, Me no own Twilight or any of these characters. I wish I did though._****_  
_**

* * *

"Dad, do you need some help?" I called rushing down the stairs. Charlie was reaching for the TV remote which he dropped.

It was just past 8 pm. Charlie's Baseball game had just started. He cussed quietly under his breath.

"No no no. I'm fine really." He replied with a strained voice. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. I would never understand male pride. Charlie was reaching out over the side of his chair.

"Dad when are you going to except some help? You're in a wheelchair for heavens sake and you can't use you right arm. I can help. I don't mind" I said franticly pulling Charlie back from his leaning position.

Charlie had just come home from the hospital. He had spent 2 days there recovering from a wolf mauling. Werewolf to be exact, but Charlie didn't know that fact. I cringed at the though of a werewolf.

"Bella I'm a grown man I can pick up a TV remote." He said rolling his and trying again to reach over his wheelchair.

"Hey! No reaching" I scolded with my finger. He glared at me, "you're a grown man in a wheelchair. Geez dad! Don't be so whiny." I mocked sarcastically. Charlie made a face. "Besides, you only need to stay in the chair for a few more days. They're only sprains remember." He grumbled something incoherently under his breath. I sighed picking up the remote and turning Charlie so he could see the TV. "Better?" I asked.

"Ya, thanks Bells," he grumbled.

"Are you going to be ok for a bit? I have to go see Alice about some… wedding… details," I cringed at the word wedding. I could hardly believe the wedding was in 64 hours. Yes, I was counting the hours.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides Billy should be coming up here soon," he spoke enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Great! Two guys in wheelchairs," I said after I stopped laughing. Charlie joined in the laughter. I was glad to see my dad happy again.

The whole wolf mauling had actually helped Charlie accept Edward and our wedding. Before he wouldn't speak to me at all much and he kicked me out of the house. Though I was still living at Edward's, Charlie was still very pleasant about the whole thing. "See ya tomorrow dad. Love you"

"Love you too, Bella," Charlie mumbled, already absorbed in his game.

I stepped out into the cool air. It wasn't hot or cold, nor was it sunny or rainy. Perfect weather for a vampire wedding. I smiled and cringed at the same time. After I locked the front door I head to my truck where Edward was already waiting. I smiled again.

Apparently I was too slow for Edward because he ran to me, picked me up off the ground and kissed me passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck. Edward kept kissing me until he realized I need to breathe. He pulled away slowly and chuckled. "Bella. Breathe" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not dropping my arms.

"Hi," I smiled at my stupid greeting.

"Hello," Edward was smiling too. He was so close to me, I could taste his cold breath. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing because I was trying to focus on breathing.

I didn't get a chance to think because Edward started kissing me again. This time it was a short but sweet kiss, one where I cold enjoy the taste of his lips. I was the one that pulled away this time, shaking my head to uncloud my thoughts.

"Alice. Wedding. " I managed to say. Edward looked down at me, his topaz eyes smoldering. He smiled widely at the word wedding. His smile was breathtaking, literally.

"I guess we can't keep her waiting," he said mockingly. I nodded. My voice wouldn't work.

The next second I was in the truck with Edward buckling me in the passenger side. Then he was on the driver's side, pulling out from the driveway.

**

* * *

**

I'm not sure when i'll be posting another chapter because I am very busy for the next week so I don't know when I can go back on the computer. Sorry for making you wait :(

**REVIEW!!**

**_I will send you preview of the next chapter if you review_.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything here.**

* * *

Alice was bouncing of the walls when we arrived at the house. I took a step towards her, Edward trailing behind. "Bella! Bella! Guess what?" she said enthusiastically.

"What?" I said dully, not even trying to match her enthusiasm. She stopped and made a face.

"You could be the least bit excited." She said with a frown.

"I am excited." I said mockingly, "look I'm bouncing up and down like a crazy person." I started jumping as I spoke trying to mimic the way she had just bounced down towards us. Alice through me a dark glare. I heard Edward chuckle in the back round. I turned.

"Be nice Bella. She actually has some good news," Edward said taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyes snapped away from Edward and back the Alice's glowing eyes. She was exuding happiness from all sides.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked trying not to sound bored. She saw through my lame attempt at enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes and then set of at top speed.

"Well first, I've confirmed the weather will be perfect. Second, Renee will be here in less then 3 hours. Third, your dress is back from the tailors and it will look perfect. Fourth, the bridesmaids dresses are finished to but they won't be in till tomorrow. Fifth, everything for your bachelorette party-"

"Wait! _Bachelorette party?" _I was shocked that Alice would even consider a bachelorette party. She knew I hated parties. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella you need to have a party. What kind of wedding doesn't have a bachelorette party?" she spoke as though it was something as obvious as one-plus-one. I blinked a few times. "Anyways, I was saying that everything for your bachelorette party is ready. We even have a room set up and everything."

"Alice!" I whined.

"Ah!" She cut me off, "No whining, you promised."

"You did, love." Though I couldn't see Edward I could tell he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. I rolled my eyes. Then I felt Edward giving me tiny kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Edward stopped suddenly laughing. I opened my eyes to see Alice's disgusted face.

"Ewww! Go to your room with that!" Alice muttered pushing us towards the house. Edward laughed again and picked me up and headed to our room. "No funny business you two. Remember I can see you!" I couldn't help but laugh.

We got to our room in record time. Edward sat of the golden bed with me on his lap. "So, where were we before, at your house?" he asked bring his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He chuckled. "I think we were here." He concluded kissing me on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate with a slight edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried pulling him closer. Slowly, I ended up on my back. He was on top of me, still kissing me. I wondered where this was headed. Before I could finish my thought…

"EDWARD! BELLA! Gross! Can't you wait three days?" Alice yelled from downstairs. I giggled finally breaking the kiss. Edward raised an eyebrow

"Go away Alice. No one is telling you to watch." Edward called back. I couldn't stop giggling. Then, Edward went back to kissing me. He pulled us so we were on our sides. We were so close together. One of my legs was wrapped around his hips. "Bella," he whispered in my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes. Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes. Edward was looking at the door. I looked up and saw Alice glaring at us with a mix of disgust and disapproval. I felt my face get warmer. I hide my face in Edwards chest.

"Don't make me separate you two tonight." She threatened, "it's a good thing we are keeping you two apart till the wedding tomorrow." I looked up.

"What?"

"You guys can't see each other 48 hours before the wedding. You should know that." Alice said rolling eyes.

"Alice," I started whining again.

"Hey! No whining," she said scolding me with her finger. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't give me that look. Now do I have to get Bella to sleep in my room or can I leave her here." She got a blank expression on her face. She was checking on us. I shivered. I looked at Edward and saw a huge grin spread across his face. Alice snapped out with a disgusted look on her face. "eww! Alright looks like I need to take you to my room. See ya Edward." Alice whizzed by and took me too her room.

"Alice! That's not fair" I complained as she placed me in her room. I looked around there was a bed there too. I wondered why Alice would need a bed. I cringed when I remembered Jasper. "I'm not sleeping there." I said taking a step back.

"Bella, if I let you go back up to your room, do you promise to behave?" she asked. I bit my lip. "That's what I thought."

"But Alice… that's creepy." I eyed the bed. Alice laughed.

"Hmmm. Ok fine you can go back-"

"Thank-you."

"But I'm taking Edward away." I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Alice. You bring intrusion to a whole new level." I mutter glumly. Alice laughed and took me back to Edward's room, where I would sleep alone for the night. Alice had already dragged Edward out. I sighed and went to change and get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I made Rosalie nice in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Twilight... No actully I don't I wish...**

_I saw a large figure slinking away into to darkness. "Wait!" I called pleading. "Please, come back." The figure turned. I starred into its deep-set eyes and gasped. Then before I new it, I was looking at a wolf. I was rooted in place. "Please," my voice was barley a whisper. The wolf threw his head into the air and howled. Suddenly, nine sets of glowing eyes appeared behind the wolf. I tried to screamed or run. I couldn't. It was my fault. I deserved whatever I was going to get. Though I had no idea what I had done, I still felt guilty. One of the wolves snarled at me. I cringed and waited for it to end._

I woke up gasping for air. I was sitting up in bed, drenched with sweat. I looked around trying to recall my horrible nightmare. I shook my head violently. I didn't want to remember.

"Edward?" I whispered. He didn't come. Damn it Alice. "Alice?" She didn't come either. I groaned and pushed myself down and screamed into the pillow. I cold hand brushed my hair. I looked expecting to see Edward or Alice. "Rosalie?" I asked stunned as I saw the bright blond hair. Why would Rosalie care if I had a nightmare?

"Shhh, its ok Bella. Just go back to sleep." She whispered soothingly. She kept stroking my hair. I felt calmer knowing that someone was there, even though that someone didn't like me. I could feel myself falling back into consciousness.

"Thank you Rosalie." I mumbled as I drifted back into my dream world. I think I heard a small chuckle, but I couldn't be sure.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot calmer. I remember the dream more vividly now but it didn't bother me much at first. Then small details started registering in my head. The sorrow in the wolf's eyes, the pain in its howl, the anger of the others. But, the thing that I remember the clearest was the guilt I felt. I cringed and decided it was time to open my eyes.

Slowly everything was coming into focus. A small movement caught my eye. I looked over the large black sofa and saw Rosalie's expressionless eyes staring at me. As soon as she noticed me, she smiled a little.

"Good morning." Her voice was warm and delicate. My confusion must have been pretty clear on my face because Rosalie laughed. "It's just me. I heard you scream in your sleep last night I thought you might need someone around…" She looked down oddly embarrassed, "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Thank you," I mumbled looking down too. I wondered what caused her sudden distaste for me to vanish. "And you didn't frighten me." I said keeping my tone light.

"Oh," there was a great look of surprise in her eyes.

"I was just… confused," I answered her unasked question.

"Confused?"

"I thought…" I didn't know how to word it without hurting her feelings, "you didn't like me." I finished with a sigh. I scowled at the gold comforter. To my surprise, she laughed. I looked up

"Bella, you're going to be my sister soon. I think I… need to move past this… jealousy I feel towards you and except that you're going to be one of us. Part of our family. I want to be... your friend, not your enemy" she spoke softly, twisting her fingers in her lap. I realized my mouth had dropped open so I quickly shut it. I'd never seen Rosalie so nervous. It took me a minute before I could answer.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said quietly, "I would like that too. Does that mean you won't hate me after I'm… not human anymore?"

"I wish you would change your mind and live your life, like a normal person should. But I see now, you love Edward so much that you're willing to give up everything for him. And he loves you too. I shouldn't be upset with you for that. For what you've done for Edward." She smiled as she spoke.

"What do you mean? Done for Edward?" I couldn't imagine what I could have done for him. He was so…_ perfect_.

"Edward was a completely different person before he met you. You can't see the difference because this is the only Edward you've ever known. Before you, he wasn't as... happy I guess is right word. Before you, he would be in his room most of time, playing sad songs from his cd's or on the piano." She pointed out all the cd's that took up a whole wall of Edward's room. I tried imagining the 'sad' Edward that Rosalie described. Reading my face she smiled. "Edward is going to be home soon. You should get dressed." With that she glided out of my room. I was happy that Rosalie and I were now friends, that she didn't hate me.

I was still trying to picture Rosalie's Edward as I finished my shower. Edward moping around, doing nothing. I shivered at the mental picture I had made.

I dressed and went downstairs to eat. When I moved in, Esme had bought all my favorite foods special for me. I went downstairs and put some pop tarts in the toaster. I waited for them to be finished. Time seemed to move slower when I was away from Edward. I counted the seconds. One…two…three. Did it usually take this long to count to 10? I sighed and waited until my pop tarts were ready. I knew it wasn't the pop tarts I was waiting for… I was counting the seconds till I could see Edward again. Counting the hours before I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Only 49 hours left.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with these characters._**

* * *

I ate my breakfast slowly, or at least I thought I ate slow. The numbers on the microwave seemed to be frozen. I finished eating, took a shower and got dressed. I sat on the bed in my room trying to think something to pass the time. "Ugh," I groaned and stood up. I started to pace across the room, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I heard a low chuckle. Instantly my head snapped up.

"Impatient, are we?" Edward whispered in my ear. He was right behind me. He wrapped his cool arms around my waist. I let myself melt into his arms.

"I missed you," I whispered. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I really did miss him. A lot.

"Me too," he said turning me so we were facing each other. We stared into each others eyes for an immeasurable moment before he smiled and bent down to kiss me. "Alice said we had half an hour" he whispered against my lips. I pulled away so he could see me roll my eyes. He laughed.

"Why does she need to keep us separated?" I muttered mostly to my self. He chuckled again

"I don't like it either." He swept me off my feet and placed me on the bed, "but that means, we make do with the time we have now." He kissed me again. He broke the kiss and started kissing down to my collarbone. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were moving up and down my side, down to my waist. My heart went ballistic. Slowly his hands slid under my shirt. I shivered against the difference of heat. His lips were back on mine.

"Edward," I gasped between kisses. I closed my eyes as his hands went higher. One part of my brain knew we needed to stop. The other part screamed, who cares?

"What love?" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to put together something coherent. "We... I… stop... later... wedding... honeymoon…Alice" That was all I could mange. He chuckled and removed his hands, and rolled over beside me. I sighed disappointedly and put my head on his chest. I could do this without Alice interfering.

"Alice is very proud of you"

I scowled at the ceiling. "Maybe she'll leave us alone for a while," I muttered. His arm was wrapped around me rubbing my arm.

"Only two more days," he whispered. My heart went racing again. But it wasn't out of fear, it was out of joy. In two days, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I sighed and snuggled closer to Edward. We were silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"You," I answered. He chuckled. "What are_ you_ thinking about?"

"You," He said. I couldn't help but smiled. I closed my eyes and relaxed. This moment was perfect. Too perfect. I wish that it would never end.

"Knock, knock," Alice appeared at the door, grinning widely. What a perfect way to end a perfect moment. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away," I grumbled. Edward chuckled. She laughed and walked in anyways. I sighed. Would I ever get used to Alice's intrusions?

"Time for Edward to go," She was smiling as if it were a good thing. I scowled at her.

"Why?" I complained getting even closer to Edward, even though knew it wouldn't help.

"Bella, you know that the bride and groom can not see each other 48 hours before the wedding," she rolled her eyes. Her smile was still in tacked.

"Says who?" I asked. As far as I knew the tradition was 'you can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.'

"Says me!" she was over the top excited. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Are you planning something that I would probably say no to if you asked me? Because if you are, I'd rather know now." I my tone was a little sharp, but Alice kind of deserved it. Alice's grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of innocents.

"Everything I do, I do for your own good," she said calmly, without the enthusiasm in her voice that she had before. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like my mother," I muttered. I heard Edward chuckle. Then I remember something. "Edward, what is she planning?" I asked getting up and looking into Edward's eyes. Edwards's eyes flashed to Alice so quick that I couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry love. I can't tell you" He smiled crookedly at me. I glared at him.

"Is it something big?" I asked. He smiled.

Before I realized what had happened. I was standing at the foot of the bed with Edward behind me. I swayed slightly at the sudden moment. Luckily, Edward's arms were around my waist and stop me from falling to the ground. "Let's go Bella or well miss it!" Alice said in a whiney tone as she grabbed my hand. i stomped my foot. Alice stopped to look at me

"At least let me kiss my soon to be husband good-bye," I said mockingly. Alice rolled her eyes and let me go. I turned to see Edward smiling crookedly at me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms tighten around my waist. My heart went racing his lips met mine. I tried my best to prolong the kiss as much as I could, knowing that I wouldn't see him again until the wedding. Too soon, I felt his lips leave mine.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. Then he was gone.

"I love you too," I whispered into air. I turned to look at Alice. I put on my face into a full out pout. She laughed at my expression.

"Let's go your mothers waiting," she urged pulling me by the hand.

"My mother?" I asked stunned

"Ya, silly. We need to see her. We don't want to leave her in the dark." Alice said rolling her eyes.

* * *

**_I will post the next chapter Monday. _**

**_REVIEW PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!!_**

**_Luv from  
Monika Whitlock_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: This is the part were I tell you that i do not own Twilight or any of these characters. :)_**

* * *

"Alice!" I started to whine. "Tell me where we are going!" I had said this over a hundred times but still she wouldn't tell me. Right now she was going for the ignore-Bella-and-maybe-she'll-stop-talking approach.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the seat. We had taken the Volvo. I looked out at the too fast flying scenery, trying to figure out where we were going. Of course, all I saw was green passing by. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"We're here!" Alice sang happily. Obviously my reluctance and bad attitude didn't hurt her cheerful persona. I groaned and opened my eyes. We were at… actually I had no clue where we were.

It was a large building I had never seen before. I looked at Alice confused. I knew I would have seen this building before if it was in Forks. Alice giggled at my confusion. "Well, are you going to get out or will I have to shove you out?" she asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes and open the door.

There was a cold breeze, but luckily no rain. The clouds weren't exactly thick but they weren't thin and wispy, so there would be no sun coming through them. I smiled.

"See happy already," Alice was grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you say we were going to get my mother?" I asked remembering her words but at the house. She seemed to get over excited at my words which made me even more suspicious. She giggled and pulled me towards the huge building. I sighed and followed.

As we got about two steps away from the building I decided to ask a different question. "Where are we? I don't recognize the building."

"I'm not surprised," she said under her breath. I glared at her and stopped.

"Tell me where we are or I'm not moving," it was a vain to think that Alice couldn't get me through the door if she really wanted to but I had to try. She laughed as though she knew what I was thinking. It must have been plain on my face. I rolled my eyes and sighed, not moving. I folded my arms across my just a glared. Alice made a face.

"Don't make me drag you in," I couldn't tell if she was joking. I decided if I was going in there, one way or another, I might as well do it in a dignified fashion. I pouted and took a tiny step forward. Alice's smile returned. I took another step.

"If I take little steps, how long will it take me to get inside?" I asked sarcastically taking another little step.

"Bella," Alice whined. I laughed

"No whining Alice," I mocked. Smiling I took a bigger step that placed me right in front of the door. "Is it safe?" I asked with a smile, over my shoulder. I saw Alice roll her eyes. I threw my hands up in defeat, "ok ok I'm going in." I pushed the door open.

It was innocent enough. A reception desk, a couple plants, a few sofas and tables covered in magazines. I still had no idea where we were. I wouldn't kill them to put I sign or something up.

I looked for Alice but she was already at the reception counter. I sighed and walked slowly towards her. When I reached to the desk I saw I few business cards. The card read 'Seattle Palms Hotel and Spa.' My mouth dropped open.

"Alice!" I whined. She threw me look. I scowled at her. She turned back to the receptionist.

"…in room 162," The receptionist finished.

"Thank you," Alice said smiling. She handed the receptionist a couple of bills. I would remember bring up the money later. Alice turned to me, "lets go." Her smile was too big. I grimaced and started to walk to the elevators.

"Am I going to like?" I asked in the elevator. Alice laughed.

"Nope," she was still laughing. "But you'll have no choice." I shuddered. "Don't worry. You'll start to like it near the end."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. We reached the right floor and went to room 162. I stepped inside. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes just blinking. Everything – and I do mean_ everything _– was covered in something flowery, lacy, sparkly or pink. When I recovered, I took a hesitant step inside.

"How the –" I started as I opened the door into the bedroom. I gaped at the huge room. There were at least 6 dozen roses. One had a note attached to it;

_I love you._

I smiled and hugged the note closed. Alice cleared her throat behind me. I turned. Right next to Alice, I saw Renée standing there smiling almost as widely as Alice. Almost. I put the note in my pocket and went to hug her. She hugged me harder then normally. Alice cleared her throat again. I looked up at her. "Your spa treatment is waiting." I groaned and pulled away from my mom.

"Alice..." I started to whine. She shushed me with her finger. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go and bond with your mother," she pulled me and Renée by the hands.

"It's best if you do what she says when she says it," I whispered to Renée as we were pulled along. She smirked. Alice threw me a look over her shoulder. I giggled.

I groaned and rolled over. Why did Alice insist on staying up so long?

We had spent the whole day in the spa downstairs doing whatever we wanted. Actually more like everything _Alice _wanted. Alice reserved the whole spa for us. I wondered how much she paid to get the spa to not let in any costumers all day. I decided it was best if I didn't think about it and just enjoy.

Then after the spa torture Alice insisted both me and Renée eat a lot because we would be staying up all night. I didn't take her seriously until it was past midnight and she still had fifty more things to do. I wondered where she hid her 'List of everything I need to torture Bella with"

We didn't go to bed until past four AM. Alice whined that it was still too early but I quietly told her not all of us didn't need sleep. I smiled when I remembered her smile vanish and the sad tone of voice when she told us to go to bed. Renée had the room next to us.

I opened my eyes so I could read the time. Slowly, shapes came into focus. I looked and the digital clock that was on the bedside table. Holy crow! It was past 2. Only 22 more hours. I smiled, and threw my head back on the pillow.

"I know you're awake," Alice said cheerfully knocking on my door. I grimaced. Of course she knew.

"What's the point of knocking?" I said not even trying to keep my voice light.

"I'm just trying to be courteous." She giggled and opened the door.

"Is the fun over yet?" I asked. She heard the sarcasm and hope in my tone and glared at me. I glared back. Soon I had to look away because her glare was starting to give me a headache. She laughed.

"I win," she was cheerful again. "We have a few more things to do and then we're going back to the house." I laughed at how happy she could still be after all my complaining.

"Can I talk to Edward?" I really missed him. Alice's smile faded slightly.

"No Bella. You know the rule."

"It's a dumb rule," I muttered under my breath. She went on as if I'd said nothing.

"Now get dressed or we won't be done in time." She stood and left the room.

"By a few things, how many things did you mean?" I called. All I heard was a giggle. I rolled my eyes and stood to get dressed.

Renée was already downstairs waiting for us. She was smiling with a special glint in her eyes. I knew that look all to well. I turned to Alice, "are you taking us shopping?" Alice knew I hated shopping.

"Just a little bit," she was cheerful. I groaned.

We walked threw Seattle for hours. A 'little bit' meant 5 hours in Alice's mind. But after the first hour I actually started to have fun.

First we ate breakfast - Alice stuffed food in her napkin when she was sure Renée wasn't looking.

Then we went to look at shoes. Alice bought 8 pairs of shoes for herself – at least I hopped they were for her - and insisted on buying at least one pair for me. Renée bought a pair too.

After we were sick of shoes – well Renée and I were – we looked through racks and racks of clothing. Again, Alice bought a ton of things for herself, and so did Renée for that matter. I was the odd one out who didn't try anything on. Knowing Alice, she had probably bought half the stuff for me so she could play dress up with me... Again.

It was quarter past 7 seven when Alice finally announced we were going home. I sighed in relief. Renée didn't know about Alice's speeding so she thought we wouldn't be back till 3 in the morning. Alice drove normally until Renée fell asleep then she went top speed.

We made it back at 9.

When we finally returned home, Alice was looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You had fun." It wasn't a question.

"A little," I admitted Alice would probably know if I lied. Her grin got huge.

"I knew you'd love it!!" she exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of me to give me a huge hug.

"Can't… breathe" I whispered after she didn't let my go for over a minute. She chuckled and went to the door.

"I'll get Renée in a second." She said when I didn't move immediately. I sighed and walk into the house.

I walked up to my room and got ready for bed. Before I brushed my teeth, I pulled Edward's note out of my pocket and put it on my pillow. I brushed my teeth and laid down with a glowing happiness inside me. It was my last night as Bella Swan. Tomorrow, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I read the note over and over until I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So the wedding is in the next chapter which means The Day After is coming to an end. Only two more chapters left. :(  
I would continue them, But since the actual Breaking Dawn is coming out on Saturday (YAY!) I decided it would be a good idea to stop writing them now. Plus, my mind is a complete blank on where to go next.**

**So the next chapter will be out Tommorow and then the last one :( will be out Thursday.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks if you read and/or reviewed!!**_

**_I didn't send the previews because there was no point because I just got on the computer and this chapter was ready for posting so I decided not to send them. :P_**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own. But you probably know that by now. :)**_

* * *

I woke up with the most pleasant glowing feeling. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could smell something different. I shifted my hand and felt something soft and smooth underneath my fingers.

I open my slowly inhaling the beautiful floral scent. I sat up and gazed in awe. The bed was cover in rose petals. I giggle and threw some in the air. The roses weren't the beautiful scent. I looked around, for the first time, noticing the hundreds of vases filled with freesias.

I smiled so big that it hurt my cheeks. I noticed a small piece of paper by my pillow. I quickly picked it up and read;

_Bella,  
__I hope you like them. You smell ten times better. I miss you. I love you.  
__Edward_

I sighed and hugged the note tight. I had barely noticed how badly I missed him because of all of Alice's tortures – I mean activities. I only started to feel the crushing pain now. I shook my head and fought back the tears that were about to spill. I would see him soon.

I kept reminding myself over and over. I looked over at the clock. It was shortly past 9. I put my head back on the pillow. Less then three hours until I saw Edward again. Less than three hours until I would be wed.

I was surprised at how I had stopped cringing at the thought of getting married. Maybe it was the fact that Renée approved, or Charlie had accepted Edward, or maybe it was me knowing that everyone knew my choice and was happy for me. Well, almost everyone.

I shudder and blocked the thought from my mind before it could form. I closed my eyes and thought of something pleasant. Edward.

I sighed and decided it was time to get up.

I sat up and glanced around my flower covered room and giggled again. Freesias. The way Edward described the way I smelled.

"Bella?" A voice questioned from behind the door.

"Come on in Alice," I said with a sigh. _Like you need an invitation_. I added sarcastically to myself. Alice opened the door and froze.

"How the…" she looked at me then growled. "Edward," She muttered disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked. I wondered what her problem was.

"That was low. Sending in Jasper to distract me." She said, shaking her head. I grimaced at the thought of Jasper distracting… Eww.

Then something clicked. "Wait what do you mean?" I started to laugh, "Do you mean Edward got past the great Alice?" Alice's scowled sent me into hysteria.

"Alright enough laughing at me!" She demanded. It only made me laugh harder. She glared at me. "Fine. I guess you don't need a wedding." She made as if to leave. I pulled myself together quickly.

"Wait. Okay I'm done I swear." I put my hands up in surrender. I bit my lip so I would break out into laughter again. Alice muttered something to low for me to hear.

"Back to the wedding," she was sitting next to me pulling out something that looked like and endless to-do list. "I've taken care of all that stuff," she ran her finger over more than three quarters of the page. "This is what Rosalie and Esme are doing," she pulled her finger down a bit more. "Than Renée did these," she pointed to two things. "Hmmm that leaves two more things for me to do." She got up.

I stared at her in shock. I hadn't done anything or said anything. "Wait!" I called before she could leave. She turned to look at me. "What do I do?" I asked.

"You sit, relax, eat, get dressed, and make sure you don't trip on anything today – which you won't" she added with a smile. "Oh and finish your wedding vows." She looked at me concerned. "You have started yours right?" she asked as if she didn't know the answer. I bit my lip. "See lots to do. Bye." She said smiling again. Then she was gone.

Dang! I forgot about my vows. I quickly scrambled to find a paper and pen. What do I say that can describe how much I love Edward in words?

I thought for half a second. Impossible, I concluded. I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes. What do I say? My eyes snapped open as an idea struck me. I started writing madly.

Two and a half hours later, I had eaten, showered, gotten in my dress and finished my wedding vow. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at the beautiful dress Alice bought. It was gorgeous.

The top was strapless with sparkly with little flowers. At the waist it flared into the poofy dress I had always cringed away from.

On the bottom there was a layer of soft lace. I felt out of place wearing such a pretty dress. I felt too… _normal._

I sighed I went to re-read my vows. I don't know how I mange to sum up my feelings towards Edward in one paragraph but I did, miraculously.

"Bella are you ready yet?" a voice called from the hallway. It was Renée.

"Ya mom come in."

When the door opened my mom gasped. "Honey, you look beautiful." She walked over and pulled me into a huge hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered into her shoulder. She pulled away from me and I could see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Waterproof mascara. A god sent." She laughed as used the back of her hand to brush away the tear. "Well I have to go. Your fathers waiting." She smiled and left. Renée had left me with a flood of emotion.

I took in a deep breath to steady myself. I couldn't think that I would be permanently leaving her soon. And Charlie. I stopped the tears before they could spill. I couldn't lose it now. I made my choice and it was time to start living my new life. I closed my eyes and regained to control over my emotions.

I glanced at the mirror again. Goodbye Isabella Swan. I thought to myself. I stepped out side my room where Charlie was waiting. Charlie looked up at me from his wheelchair. His eyes widened. I had to look away from the scars on his face. He will be out of the wheelchair someday, but it didn't erase the scares that… I couldn't think the name.

"You look stunning Bella." Then he looked away too.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled. The silence didn't last long.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice called. "You look so pretty." She was bouncing around like a bouncy ball. I giggled. She was more excited for my wedding then I was. She bounce up to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go to the front now. Don't trip!" she warned me. I rolled my eyes. Alice bounced of to Rosalie. I watched as the two of them walk down the aisle to there spots.

I took a deep breath and gave one hand to Charlie. He looked up at me and smiled. "Aww dad. Don't cry on me now." I said with a smile. Charlie straightened up in his seat and scowled at me. I laughed. The wedding march started to play. That was my cue. I took another breath and step out – with Charlie – from under the huge arch Alice had put up.

I felt my heart go ecstatic at the sight of Edward in his tux. I flushed and tried to concentrate on not tripping. Edwards's best man was Jasper. I glanced over at Emmet. He played his role as the priest.

Edward made him get his license from an online course. I giggled a little when I saw he was trying to hide his usual cocky grin. Alice and Rosalie were standing in beautiful pink dresses that were over-done in the flowers and bows department. Alice was my Maid of Honor.

When Charlie and I had finally reached the end of the aisle I turned and bent down to hug him. "I love you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and went to take my place.

Once I was in the right spot, and in no danger to trip. I let my eyes focus on Edward. He smiled crookedly at me. I tried to remember to breathe. I could see the complete and total joy in his eyes.

He looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't think that angels could look anything close to Edward. I lost all track of time. Then something changed. Edward face tensed. It pulled me out of my ogling.

"Are there any objections to this marriage? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard Emmet say.

"I DO!" I heard a familiar voice yell over the roar of a motorcycle.

* * *

_**Hello. :) I'm sorry for the cliffie but three guess who crashed the wedding. **_

_**There's only one part left to The Day After. :(**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_So here's the last chapter. :(_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight and all the characters seen in this story._**

* * *

I stared opened mouthed at Jacob Black strolling down the aisle, completely at ease. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, highly unsuitable for a wedding.

Everyone was staring at him with shock in there eyes. Why the hell did Jacob need to ruin every perfect moment in my life. I heard low growls. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all glaring at him with utter distaste. I closed my eyes took and took a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded through my teeth, my eyes still closed.

"Trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake on your life," he replied causally. My eyes fluttered open to see him right in front of me. I didn't know what to say. I was beyond words.

How could he still have this insane notion that I would leave Edward. That I _could_ leave Edward. "Please think of what you're giving up. Your Family, your friends, your life." He paused, "me." He finally whispered turning away holding his head high.

Was he... crying? "Jacob..." I started to take step forward but looked back at Edward first. He had the most frightening expression focus directly on Jacob. I shuddered and looked away. "Jacob. Please look at me." Slowly he turned. His eyes were watery. "Jacob you can't do this to yourself. I love Edward and..." I couldn't say I wasn't giving anything because that wasn't true.

I was giving up my life but I would get more in return. Way more in return. I had become more aware of our audience listening to us. Sure they wouldn't completely understand what was going on but they weren't idiots.

"Bella. I can't let you do this." He said to me coldly.

"Don't you dare," Edward had spoken for the first time since Jacob had come. I looked back at him.

"Don't you dare what?" I looked back at Jacob, he raised an eyebrow.

"If you go through with this, I will tell everyone here what you're going to do." He said smugly.

"No!" I gasped if realization. He was going to tell everyone that I planned to become a vampire. Would he? Could he? How? My mind was reeling.

Sure I wished that I could tell Charlie and Renée and everyone else for that matter but there was the small issue of the Volturi. I didn't want them to have to kill every one. "Please Jacob don't." I pleaded.

"It's for the best," he turned back to the crowd with a smile. "Everyone, I have an announcement. Bella is…" he stopped. Edward started laughing.

I looked back at inquisitively. This wasn't the right time to laugh. Why wasn't anyone stopping Jacob? I looked at Jacob. He was staring at someone. I followed his gaze to see that he was staring at Angela.

"What's happening?" I quickly hissed at Edward. Why wasn't Jacob speaking and why was he staring at Angela?

"I think your friend has imprinted," Edward replied coolly. I quickly flashed my eyes back to Jacob and Angela. She was blushing crimson. Her and Ben hit a bump not to long ago and broke up, she hadn't even talked to other guys since. Jacob looked like a little kid with a jar full of candy in front of him.

"Never mind," he said breathlessly and quickly took off to the back row and sat down. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I turned back to Emmett – whose lips were twitching at the corners. I sighed.

"You can laugh you know," I told him.

Watching Emmett was like watching a soda bottle explode. Before I even finished speaking, Emmett was roaring with laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes and mouth 'sorry' to me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Are you finished?" I asked, sighing dramatically.

"Thanks Bella. I need that." He said pulling himself back together. "Now where were we before the do… I mean guy interrupted? Oh right, Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

"I do," Edward voice made my heart melt. It was so full of love and joy.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," I whispered. Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

All the wedding hell disappeared when Edward kissed me. I don't know why but kissing Edward felt different now. It was like it was completely official that I was his and no one else's. That fact would never ever change.

I don't how long we were lost in our own world until I heard a crash from behind us. I reluctantly broke our kiss to see what had happened. I saw Jacob wearing half of our wedding cake on his head. He obviously didn't see the cake tray coming as he stood. I burst into a huge fit of laughter.

"Well I guess there are a few more things to take care of," Edward whispered in my ear after I stopped laughing. That's when it hit me. Today would be the last time I would see my human family forever. I clutched Edward harder.

"I know," I whispered back hoping he couldn't sense the distress in my voice.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity."

"Forever, Isabella Cullen"

I smiled. "Forever" I agreed.

* * *

**_Thank you to everyone who bothered to review my story. I really appreciated all the compliments and constrictive crtisisms. Thank you very much. You guys rock._**

**_The last thing I'm going to say is... ONE MORE DAY TILL BREAKING DAWN!! :D woop!! woop!!_**

**_REVIEW!!_** **_:)_**

**_Anyways  
Luv from Monika Whitlock_**


End file.
